Bosch
Bosch is an upcoming streaming series by Amazon Studios, based on the Harry Bosch series of novels written by Michael Connelly. The pilot episode is expected to be released through Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM in early February of 2014. Development On 9 July 2012, Deadline Hollywood announced that Connelly had "partnered with Fuse Entertainment (The Killing, The Good Guys) and writer-producer Eric Overmyer (HBO’s Treme) in hopes of finally bringing his Hieronymus “Harry” Bosch character to series TV." On 24 November 2012, OregonLive reported that Overmyer had completed the teleplay for "the first episode of the Harry Bosch television show," and that the script had been sent "out to studios and networks on Friday," November 23rd, with an eye "toward cable sensibilities." Connelly also discussed the possibility of producing the series in conjuction with Netflix, and said of the project: "We're talking about a 10 to 12 episode season that tracks one or two books. Our idea for the first season is to track City of Bones and part of Concrete Blonde. Concrete Blonde has a courtroom drama playing out as a B track in it, and we're taking that B track and adding it to City of Bones." On the topic of casting his titular character, Connelly told the Huffington Post on 20 December 2012: "I've watched House and I could very easily see Hugh Laurie in the role. ...I think there's an opportunity to find someone who's not known to the viewing public and that person can make this role theirs the way Laurie did with House. There are people out there -- people like Kyle Chandler, like Billy Burke -- people that physically look like the guy I've been writing about -- not exactly, but close to it." On 31 October 2013, Amazon Studios announced that it had greenlit Bosch for production. The hour-long pilot will star Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch, with Annie Wersching, Amy Price-Francis and Jamie Hector co-starring; Henrik Bastin of Fabrik Entertainment is producing and Jim McKay will direct. The first episode will follow Bosch "as he pursues the killer of a 13-year-old boy while standing trial in federal court on accusations that he murdered a suspected serial killer in cold blood." On the casting of 52-year-old Welliver, Connelly said: "I can’t really imagine Harry as a young guy." According to Connelly, "a fair amount of changes" were made "to the world of Harry Bosch" "in making the shift from page to screen." In the series, Harry "is 47 years old and a veteran of the first Gulf War in 1991, where he was part of a Special Forces team that cleared tunnels. He has now been a police officer for twenty years with a one year exception when he re-upped with the Army after 9/11, as many LAPD officers did. He came back to the force after serving in Afghanistan and again encountering tunnel warfare." Connelly also indicated that "the first story/season" would incorporate elements from "a short story called 'Cielo Azul'." Filming On 4 November 2013, the "13 day shoot" began in Los Angeles, while Connelly kept a daily set journal. On November 6th, Bosch became "the first television show to be allowed" to film "inside LAPD's Hollywood Station" building at 1358 North Wilcox Avenue in Hollywood. On November 15th, Titus Welliver and Amy Aquino filmed scenes at Bosch's Hollywood Hills house, which had previously been "used in the 1995 movie Heat." On November 18th, "a number of scenes" were filmed "in downtown L.A." at locations including "the 2nd Street Tunnel and Angels Flight." On the final day of the shoot on November 19th, scenes were filmed at Mariachi Plaza and on the Gold Line Metro at Union Station. Promotion On 28 January 2014, two clips of the pilot were released on YouTube: "The Bone Run," which runs 49 seconds in length, and "The Smoke Break," which runs 1:32 in length. On 1 February 2014, a clip entitled "Bosch and the Chief," running 36 seconds in length, was released. Category:Television Category:Harry Bosch's appearances Category:Jerry Edgar's appearances Category:Irvin Irving's appearances Category:Harvey Pounds's appearances Cast * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving * Jamie McShane as Harvey Pounds * Amy Price-Francis as Honey Chandler * Abraham Benrubi as Rodney Belk * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Annie Wersching as Julia Brasher * Scott Klace as John Mankiewicz * Greg Cummins as Jerry "Crate" Solomon * Troy Evans as Detective "Barrel" Glanville * Alan Rosenberg as Dr. William Golliher * Valerie Cruz as Dr. Teresa Corazón * Eric Ladin References * "Michael Connelly Partners Up To Pitch His Harry Bosch Books As TV Series," Diane Haithman, Deadline Hollywood, 9 July 2012 * "Michael Connelly talks about 20 years of writing crime fiction," Jeff Baker, OregonLive, 24 Nov 2012 * "Michael Connelly: Pleasing Multitudes of Readers, Moviegoers and Soon TV Viewers," Ellen Sterling, The Huffington Post, 20 December 2012 * "Prime Instant Video Greenlights First-Ever Drama Pilots," Press release by Amazon.com, 31 October 2013 * Michael Connelly's website, 31 October 2013 * "Michael's Daily On-Set Journal," started 4 November 2013 * Bosch at IMDb, updated 11 November 2013 Category:Television Category:Harry Bosch's appearances Category:Jerry Edgar's appearances Category:Irvin Irving's appearances Category:Harvey Pounds's appearances